MaLoS pEnSaMiEnToS
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [yaoi] Todo el enredo comienza por una carta y termina cuando Camus quiere conocer al pequeño amigo de Milo [Nos nos hacemos responsables por los pensamientos pecaminosos que puedan surgir XD]


¡Hola! Les presento un fic más de Camus x Milo. En esta ocasión lo escribimos una fiel fan de Milo y otra fiel fan de Camus -mi querida amiga Laura y yo-, ojalá sea de su agrado… y no nos hacemos responsables por los pecaminosos pensamientos de los que puedas ser presa XD

------------------------

Malos Pensamientos  
(o también pensamientos pecaminosos XD)

Camus tenía un secreto que quería delatar; pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo… así que cierto día decidió escribir una carta para el caballero de Escorpio, su mejor amigo… dueño de sus pensamientos… el amor de su vida… y…

Milo: CAMUUUUUS!

La persona que a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas…

Milo: Camus… ¿estás ahí? –Milo le buscaba en su templo-

Camus: -Esconde "algo" detrás de él, mientras sale de su habitación a recibirlo, caminando con su típico, elegante y frío andar- ¿Y ahora qué?

Milo: Camus –Sonríe- Que bueno que te encontré… tengo una súper idea, necesito de tu ayuda… quiero que me ayudes a escribir un poema de amor para Aioria… ¿Qué dices?... ¿Si me ayudarás? –Lo mira atentamente y se da cuenta de que esconde algo- Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí atrás?

Camus: ¿Un poema de amor para… para…? –Le da un tic en el ojo derecho- ¿Un poema para Aioria?...

Milo: Si ;)

Camus: Este… No, lo siento… estoy muuuuy ocupado –Niega y estruja entre sus manos el papel que oculta-

Milo: T.T Camuchis… no puedes hacerme esto… soy muy malo para esas cosas… y pues… tú eres francés jejejeje… vienes del país del amor ;)… porfas, porfas, porfas… -Se acerca a Camus tomándolo de los hombros y rogando por su ayuda, cuando va bajando sus manos hasta arrebatarle la hoja de papel que tenia Camus-

Camus: MILO!... Devuélveme eso!... pedazo de bicho ingrato!... Yo no puedo ayudarte a escribir tu estupida carta… a mi las cosas del amor me tienen muy sin cuidado… regrésame eso o no te volveré a dirigir la palabra!

Milo: mmmm –De malas- Se ve que es muy importante, mucho más que querer ayudar a tu mejor "amigo"… -Gruñe. Arroja la hoja- Pues toma, veo que realmente no te importa nada de lo que yo hago; pero no hay cuidado :no)… iré con Afrodita, él si es un BUEN AMIGO ¬¬… -Sale en dirección hacia la doceava casa-

Camus: -Suspira mientras recoge el papel- Tal vez debería dejarme de cursilerías y decirle de frente lo que siento –Lee el papel- Dudo que si quiera le importe lo que dice, y más si va de mi parte –Suspira de nuevo- Se lo dejaré de bajo de su puerta sin ponerle remitente –sale de su templo en dirección a Escorpio

………………………

UNA HORA DESPUÉS

……………………….

Milo acaba de llegar a su templo después de estar con Afrodita, repasando las ideas para el poema de amor. Abre la puerta de su habitación, notando que una hoja de papel estaba en el piso… la recoge y lee lo siguiente:

_Tus ojos son como dos estrellas en medio de mi oscuridad,_

_Y tu voz el sonido que provocan mil y un vuelcos a mi corazón_

Milo: O.o Órale!... ¿Y esto? –Mira el papel por ambos lados- Pues quien sabe jejeje… pero me servirá para agregárselo al poema XD… Iré a contárselo a Camus –sale corriendo al templo de Acuario, y cuando llega comienza a llamarlo -¡Camus, Camus!... ¡Ven rápido!

Camus: Milo… que bueno que viniste… yo quería disculparme por haber sido tan grosero u.u… tienes razón, yo soy un mal amigo –Agacha la cabeza-

Milo: Ya hombre, no te fijes –Le pone una mano en el hombro, haciendo que Camus se sonrojara- Mira :D –Le muestra el papel- Alguien puso esto bajo mi puerta… la verdad no sé que sea… pero es genial… -Camus sonríe levemente sin que Milo se de cuenta- Lo que dice aquí, podré ponerlo en el poema que Afro me ayudó a hacer –Le muestra la hoja. La sonrisa de Camus se esfuma- NO Cabe duda de que la suerte esta de mi lado :D –Sonríe orgulloso-

Camus: -Abre los ojos bastante sorprendido- ¿Lo pondrás en el poema?... ¿En tu poema?

Milo: Pues si… -No se percata de los gestos de enojo que hace su "amigo- ¿O crees que no vaya bien con el poema?... igual haciéndole algunos arreglos quede bien… ¿Qué opinas?

Camus: -Aprieta los puños y los dientes- Opino que eres un… -Suspira para tranquilizarse- Olvídalo… haz lo que quieras… yo soy indiferente a los sentimientos… y esa carta tuya me da igual… -Dice en tono frío- Ya deberías saberlo... a mi eso del amor no me pasa :no)

Milo: Camus… ¿En verdad nunca te has enamorado?... ¿No te gusta nadie?

Camus: -Siente algo dentro de sus estomago y su corazón latir con fuerza- ¿Te importa? –Sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín-

Milo: Claro que me importa… ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?... eres… eres mi mejor amigo…, y me importa mucho lo que sientas –Se acerca a él y lo abraza, dejando frío a Camus- Todo lo que te pase a ti me importa mucho, y es que… eres muy especial para mi… -Se separa un poco de él y levanta su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- Eres la persona más importante que tengo… eres mi mejor amigo…

Camus: -Siente su corazón agitarse ante el abrazo, y cuando la mano de Milo se posa sobre la parte baja de su rostro, para enfocar sus ojos a los zafiros de Escorpio… su estomago recibe una sacudida- Yo… si… me gusta alguien… -Toma la mano que esta en su mentón- Y esa persona me encanta… me gusta mucho… creo incluso que me enamoré de él –Sonríe levemente-

Milo: ¿De verdad? –Milo se pone feliz porque a su amigo si le gusta alguien; pero por otro lado, siente una presión en su estomago, no sabe la razón… pero se siente intrigado… ¿Temeroso también?- ¿Y se puede saber quien es?

Camus: -Nota la sonrisa de Milo- Si… quiero decírtelo… pero no puedo… -Cierra los ojos y suelta su mano- Me gustaría estar seguro de que esa persona puede… -Sus propias palabras le dolieron, tenía pruebas de que no le correspondía- Olvídalo –Suspira- No te lo puedo decir… digamos que es un amor imposible –Sonríe con desgana- Pero bueno… te deseo suerte con tu carta –Agacha la cabeza y algo cristalino rueda por una de su mejilla- Me tengo que ir… -Se da la vuelta-

Milo: Espera Camus… ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor… dímelo –Alcanza a su amigo y le sostiene el brazo-

Camus:… -Se niega a mirarlo; así que niega con la cabeza varias veces antes de querer jalar su brazo para irse-

Milo: Camus, mírame a la cara cuando te estoy hablando –Lo voltea para que lo mire, y se da cuenta de las lágrimas que corren por el rostro del acuariano… las cuales quita con su dedo pulgar- Estás no salen por nada –Sonríe con dulzura- ya dime que te ocurre… ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

Camus: -Se suelta de Milo y le quita la pequeña hoja de papel- "Tus ojos son como dos estrellas en medio de mi oscuridad, y tu voz el sonido que provocan mil y un vuelcos a mi corazón" –Sus ojos no se despegaron ni un segundo de los del escorpión-

Milo: -Apunto de que le de un ataque- ¿Tú… tú escribiste eso?

Camus: Si… te dije que era un amor imposible… -Suspira y sonríe con melancolía- Me gustas mucho Escorpio –Toma desesperadamente el rostro de Milo entre sus manos y le besa en los labios-

Milo: -El escorpión se queda estático ante el atrevimiento del acuariano. Cuando siente que se va a alejar, reacciona y lo abraza por la cintura… acercando más a su "amigo" a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso… al poco tiempo, hace falta el aire, así que se separan un poco- Camus… yo, no sabía que tú… me querías… ¿Desde cuando es esto?

Camus: -Sonrojado y a la vez casi en Shock- Hace mucho en realidad… -Baja la vista- Desde que pude perfeccionar mi ejecución Aurora gracias a ti –Se sonroja aún más al recordar aquello- Milo –Le mira de nuevo- No quería incomodarte… no quería lastimarte… pensaba en decírtelo en una carta… pero tú le harías un poema de amor a Aioria y yo… Si quieres olvida mis palabras… todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz… Un momento… -Se separa más de escorpio, terminando con la posición en la que el beso los había dejado- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Milo: -Con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Cómo me pides que olvide tus palabras, si es lo que más deseaba escuchar?... Camus, te amo… -Lo vuelve a abrazar por la cintura- Y lo de la carta, nunca me preguntaste el porque la haría… Kanon me pidió que le ayudara, el desde hace mucho tiempo ama al gatito… y pues… con la fama de conquistador que tengo… -Se sonroja- Pues le dije que si… pero la verdad es que s malo con las palabras… pero mi mi reputación jejeje… tú sabes que hay que mantenerla… bueno… eso pensaba…

Camus: -caída estilo anime- .o. ¿Todo era para eso?

Milo: así es :D

Camus: n.nUUU

Milo: Camus, siempre te eh amado… desde que acepaste mi amistad y no eras "tan" frío conmigo; pero tenía miedo de decirte lo que sentía por miedo al rechazo –Abraza a Camus-

Camus: Yo… no sé que decir… -Balbucea- Supongo que solo me queda esto… -Abraza también a Milo y le roba otro beso- Yo también te amo –Lo vuelve a besar-

Milo: Mi Camus… mi hielito adorado –susurra-

Camus: -Frunce el ceño- ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me llames hielo?

Milo: jajajajajaja no tantas como te diré cuanto te amo…

Camus: -Se sonroja- Y según tú eres malo para las palabras ¬¬… ¿Y se supone que yo soy el romántico francés? -Arquea una ceja, luego sonríe y le vuelve a besar- Solo por eso te ayudaré con la mentada carta…

Milo: Vale… pero omitiremos lo de tus palabras… esas son para mi -

Camus: Claro!... así como tú cuidas tu reputación de conquistador… yo debo cuidar la mía de hielo ¿No?... ¿Además, quién iba a creer que yo escribí eso?

Milo: Nadie… iba a decir que las hice yo solito

Camus: Pero Afrodita te estuvo ayudando ¬¬ –Dijo celoso-

Milo: Sip -… pero él sabe muy bien como es eso de la reputación… así que no diría nada jejejeje… y yo seguiría siendo siendo el mejor de los amantes conquistadores de todo el santu… -Se calla de repente el escorpión al darse cuenta de lo que decía- emmmm… oopps

Camus: SI CREES QUE YO TE VOY A ESTAR AGUANTANDO TUS INFIDELIDADES Y AORÍOS, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO! –Se suelta de Milo y se va caminando con la nariz en alto-

Milo: Camuchis… eso ya quedo en el pasado, lo hacia solamente porque no me importaba nadie realmente, solo tú y a ti jamás te iba a hacer algo así… pero ahora que sé que me amas, no tengo la necesidad de… Camus te amo… y dejaré atrás todo eso que era yo antes, solo por ti…

Camus: -Se detiene en seco- ¿Seguro? –Sonrisa seductora- Entonces… –Se acerca Milo y le acaricia la mejilla- Yo te daré un premio… pero si me haces UNA sola de tus cosas… -Frunce el ceño- Te congelaré la razón para que uses pantalón ¬¬

Milo: S… ejem… Ok n.nU… pero si haces eso tú no podrás ser plenamente feliz -U

Camus: Milo, mi amor… hay muchos peces en el mar, y lo que te haga falta a ti, le sobrará a otro… ¿Te digo nombres? ;)

Milo: Te estas vengando ¿Verdad? ¬¬… además… esos peces son poca cosa junto a mi… te lo digo por experiencia P

Camus: Vanidoso ¬.¬… y no me estoy vengando… solo estoy diciendo lo que puede pasar en el siguiente fic si te atreves a ponerme los cuernos

Milo: jajajajaja OK… bueno, vamos a tu cuarto… hay un amiguito al que te quiero presentar XD

Camus: ¿Si?... ¿Y cómo se llama? –Enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Milo-

Milo: -Pone sus manos en la cintura de Camus- Como tú le quieras apodar… le gusta que le nombren de manera cariñosa…

Camus: -Sonriendo- ¿De verdad?... ¿Y si le quiero poner espaguetito le gustara?

Milo: Por lo largo tal vez… pero no es tan flaco ¬¬

Camus: -Riendo- Lo siento amor… solo quería que te rieras un poco :D… todo por es dejaré que lleves el control de todo –Pensando- Además de que yo soy un novato y quedaría en ridículo ¬.¬

Milo: Anda, Vamos –Lo lleva al cuarto- Además, yo también quiero conocer a tu amigo ;)

Camus: -Ríe nervioso- ejem… estoy pensando que esto es mala idea… y… es muy prematuro… apenas nos conocemos… y… ejem…

Milo: No te preocupes, solo bromeaba… en verdad te amo demasiado –Lo sienta en la cama de su habitación-

Camus: ¿Entonces no quieres que conozca a tu amigo?

Milo: Solo cuando tú quieras… él estará encantado de conocerte…

Camus: … ¿De verdad?

Milo: Claro… si quieres aquí mismo te lo enseño… ¿Qué dices?

Camus: ¿No importa que sea un inexperto?

Milo: No importa… la practica hace al maestro ;)… ¿Entonces que dices?... te lo muestro yo primero para que veas como sea hace… lo agarras y juegas un rato con él, ya luego lo hago yo con él tuyo… ¿Sale?

Camus: … -Se pone totalmente rojo- Escorpión depravado

Milo: Tranquilo… bueno… ahí voy… -Camus ve como Milo baja sus manos y las lleva a la pretina de los pantalones, Camus cierra los ojos… claro… sin dejar de mirar un poco, ya que lo abría a cada segundo… Milo mete su mano a la pretina y lo saca…-

Camus: …

Milo: ¿Verdad que es precioso?

Camus: …

Milo: Me costó muy barato pero es el más grande que ha en todo el santuario… lo eh alimentado muchísimo… es todo un rompe corazones… este tamagochi ¡Lo adoro!

Camus: ..

Milo: ¿Qué ocurre Camus, por qué estás tan rojo?

Camus: -Recuperándose del colapso- ejem…:ro) por nada amor… pensé que… o.o… olvídalo… XD

Milo: ¿?... aaaaaaahhh… ya entiendo… mi hielito precioso andaba de goloso XD

Camus:ro) no… ¿cómo crees?... Yo sería incapaz :5

Milo: mmmm no te preocupes Camus, ya habrá tiempo para eso ;) –Se acerca a Camus y le da un beso en los labios-

Camus: -Se prende a él e intensifica el beso-

Milo: -Separándose un momento- Ya me calentaste amorcito… mejor juguemos con mi tamagochi

Camus: Pero…

Milo: Anda, yo te enseño como ;)

Camus: Ya qué -.-U… -Pensando- Creo que me quedaré con las ganas de conocer a su otro amiguito T.T

------------------------

jajajajaja… k les pareció?...

Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas así –ya saben, a mi me sale mucho el lado dramático XD-… pero ya ven lo que las buenas amigas provocan jaja

Igual espero que fuera de su agrado y nos dejen comens que estoy segura le alegraran a Laura leerlos XD

P.d. Gracias amiga por prestarte para esto jajajaja


End file.
